Rejection
by TenchiTenmei
Summary: when Kairi leaves Destiney island to go with Riku she finds out the darkness isnt as good as she thought
1. Leaving

Sorry to all that like Riku and despise Kairi but this Fan Fiction is gonna have a relationship between Kairi and Riku but hey from where I'm putting Kairi you might like it so just read it and I hope you like it.  
  
Rejection  
  
As the stormy night blew into day Riku had a strange urge to go see Kairi, Kairi had always been Sora's girl but for some reason ever since that fateful night, Sora had stayed away from Kairi. He knew it was wrong to take his friend's girl but, He had a feeling in him that he couldn't stop. So Riku waited on the dock as he always did for Sora and Kairi. That day Kairi had come alone and happen to be crying. "What's wrong Kairi," Riku asked "I asked Sora back and he said NO," Kairi replied "Well Kairi I could be your boyfriend" wishing he hadn't said that Kairi said yes. Kairi? Are you sure?? Kairi replied yes, but not here I want to go where you went I want to go to the darkness!! Away from Sora and all this I want NO WORRIES!!  
  
"Open your heart to the darkness Become darkness itself!!"  
  
Finding herself on a vacant street she awoke, Riku!!! Where are you?!?! Finally noticing that there was noting but total eclipse, she looked up into the sky to see one glowing star, as she walked down the vacant street she noticed something on the ground to her right. She spotted what looked like a piece of metal on the floor. A closer look revealed it to be some sort of key, It's design was jagged, with sharp points at the end and fused vivid colors of purple and black swirled together. A small chain which looked like a black heart on the handle. 


	2. Finding the New World

Notice: There can and probably will be Yaoi and murder a possible sexual.  
Finding the new World As Kairi saw this weapon lying on the floor she picked it up with little power. Normally to any citizen that walked that way it would be intensely hard, but something was different maybe it was like Sora his heart was open and so the Keyblade chose him, maybe it was the same for her. As she pick up the weapon which appeared to be a key intense power of darkness came into her body, she was different now and had a heart of pure darkness but as always a light shown through it kept going to show her, her true essence of light. She wasn't meant to go into a total eclipse of darkness. As she walked down again the vacant street she noticed a being of shadow in the distance. Riku?!?!? Is that you?? In a domestic and evil way he replied "Yes, Kairi have you discovered your true essence yet??" "You mean to hold the dark Keyblade?" They held along silence then suddenly Riku said "Follow me!" But Kairi still didn't know what was in store for her.  
Mean While on Destiny Island Sora finally woke and ran to the dock. "Kairiii!!! Kairi??" Noticing that riku and Kairi weren't there he ran to Tidus and Wakka which happen to be dueling, "Have you seen Kairi, I need to Apologize," "Yea she followed Riku to the secret place behind the waterfall" "Why would she follow Riku she hates him." So sora ran to the secret place and found a weapon which looked like a key it had sharp points at the end and fused vivid colors of blue and silver swirled together, a small chain which looked like King Mickeys head on the handle. Sora thought "Is this the legendary keyblade?" Then he suddenly had a flash back of when he saved the world from the shadowy figures called the "heartless".  
Mean While back in the Eclipsed world where Kairi a woke Riku, where are you going Kairi asked. Were going to see the king. Who is the king?? Kairi asked Riku replied in a quiet voice you know him.. They walked on in silence until they saw a light. Then finally Riku said open your heart again open it to the darkness. 


	3. Everything Changes

Everything changes  
  
Riku pulled out his sword. Kairi, finally noticing he drew his weapon asked why riku did. Riku replied because he mumbled I don't like you. Excuse me? Kairi replied They kept walking finally they entered a huge castle it was full of paintings and books. Suddenly Kairi had a flash back of when she lived in Hollow Bastion. After walking around and looking for the king they found him. Riku fell to his knee's Master I've come with her. Kairi couldn't understand what did he mean come with her?? Good, Now go and leave her here. Riku told Kairi to go up into the bedroom on the top floor. Once she went up Riku told his mater he would go back to Destiny Island. So he left on the gummi ship back to Destiny Island. He found Sora sitting on the dock watching the sunset. "Hi Sora" Sora didn't reply, "Whats wrong Riku asked" Sora waited and then in the midst of a silent conversation he said "Do you know what it feels like to love someone but the person doesn't love you back?" Riku thought for while then said Yes, Sora replied I must find Kairi!! As Sora said that both of them thought I wonder if he really likes me like, I like him.  
  
Back in the castle  
  
It was midnight and Kairi woke to a fright. She left her Queen size bed and walked around the castle as she walked near the room of the shrine of Kings she heard footsteps. "Hello?!?!" a shadowy figure walked behind her with a weapon, she stopped moving and tried to stop breathing. The shadowy figure responded so what, you think just because your a guest means you can walk around freely? Hmmm. He started laughing menacingly, well maybe you should end you day and go to sleep. He showed Kairi to her room and closed the door. He let her fall asleep then once that happened he took out his sword "SWEET DREAMS PRINCESS" He stabbed the sword into Kairi's back, as she bled he smiled, finally princess your gone you only gave me grief, still bleeding on the bed the killer left as the light hit his face it showed to be the man who was sent away into Kingdom Hearts, Ansem. 


	4. Finding Her True Self

Hi, Sorry for the long wait thought you guys should have some time to think about what just happen. It's a real mystery about what will happen next.  
  
On Destiny Island Riku, I need to talk to you. Sora said. What is it? Sora had a hard time saying the truth but once he calmed down he replied, I love you, I have loved you ever since that fateful night when I saw you leave into Kingdom Hearts. The desperate need for your flesh I have waited and yet you feel different. Shocked, Riku replied I have felt the same way, but I always thought you loved Kairi.  
  
Dark Kingdom As Kairi lay on the bed lifeless and dead a person came into the room, the person was short in height and look to be a species of mouse. "The princess must awaken or all will be doomed." The mouse like creature gave Kairi some liquid as the liquid dripped down her lips and into her throat she awoke. Barely breathing, she lifted herself up to the head of the bed.  
What. *cough* *cough* happened? Lifting her hand to her wound she finally noticed her surroundings, seeing the blood stained sheets, she got off the bed at the corner she noticed a blood covered dagger engraved in the dagger was the name Riku. She picked up the dagger and put it in her pocket, finally noticing the mouse like creature she said "Hello, who are you, did you save me?" "Princess, we do not have time for small talk, yes, I saved you with this elixir, I am King Mickey and if you do not help me then the universe is doomed." It took Kairi some time to understand but she knew he was right.  
"What do I need to do?" Kairi asked The King replied "take this locket, and open it, it will take you to my Kingdom" Kairi did as she was told and like the king said was transported to Disney Castle. She landed in a room which enheld a cozy fireplace and a comfy bed. She grazed around the well lit room and noticed on the head of the bed was engraved her name. Her bed was nicely made and silky. She grazed around the room again and noticed in her closet a metallic blue knight's outfit. She took off her skirt and top and changed into the knight's outfit. Before she slipped into the top she realized she still had blood on her, she took her finger and followed the blood line, it ended at her side; she finally realized her wound was still open.  
She thought" As though the king knows what's happening," She saw a white cloth with hot water she then put the cloth on her wound, her blood slowly leaked out as the hot water made it liquid again. Kairi fell to the ground screaming. The mouse king came in running as fast as his little mouse feet could carry him. He found her laying on the ground the king picked up the conscious body and layer her on the bed, he called Lady Daisy to take care of Princess Kairi until she felt better. 


End file.
